A new Beggining
by ScarletGoldenriver
Summary: This is a story i made up that I thought might happen after cars 3, But the question is...Is sally pregnant? Will she get Married? Will her relationship still stand with Lightning?
1. Heatstroke

**Currently 1:03AM**Lightning was at the track with doc and cruz doing laps.

Doc Was thinking... _Its getting way too hot out here..._Lightning: Hey uh cruz...He asked panting rapidly

Cruz: Mr. Mcqueen, Maybe we should head back?

Lightning: You and doc head back, Im gonna keep on doing laps.

**5 hours later**

Sally: Hey guys...She asked wiping sweat off her hood*

Sally: Has anyone seen lightning?

Doc and cruz stared at eachother in a worried way.

Sally: Whats wrong?

Doc: Well we kinda...Heh...Sort of...

Cruz: We kinda left him behind at the track and-

Lightning pulled up into flos where everyone was, He was breathing so Rapidly it sounded like a Tsunami was coming.

Sally: You left lightning alone! She asked furiously

Lightning: Sal...Chill...I wan-ed teh do more laps...He told her

Sally: Lightning youre going to die of a heatstroke out here! You can barley speak!

Lightning: Sal...Im fine

Sally: Oh alright...

**Its was getting late, Everyone expected it to cool down by night but it just got hotter, Sally and the others were inside of flos cooling off while lightning, doc, and mater stayed outside. It was currently 110* Degrees outside.**

**Mater: Sorry Buddy, But I gotta go inside, Its toooooo darn hot out here.**

**Doc: Mcqueen, Why arent you over there keeping yourself hydrated?**

**Lightning: Doc Im fine...He said still panting rapidly**

**Sally: Hey, you guys...Must have some serious problems staying out here in this humid ass Sun**.

**Lightning: Heh.**_Everyone went inside flos but lightning. Then sally started to worry for him._

**Sally: Stickers...Sure you dont wanna join us?**

Lightning: I..m Fine-

**Lightning collapsed of a heatstroke and was breathing even heavier...****Sally: Stickers!**

_Sally went and got water and oil, Doc was hooking him up to an Iv so he could stay Hydrated_

Doc: Your gonna be alright kid.

Cruz: Mr. Mcqueen, I told you!

Lightning: Oh please cruz, You didnt tell me shit.

Sally: Stickers just rest Okay?

Lightning: Im trying to but this Annoying Banana over here wont leave me alone.

Cruz: Ha ha. Very clever Mr. Mcqueen.

Lightning: You know you can just call me lightning right...To be honest...The only car who ever calls me Lightning anymore is Sally.

Sally: Yeah. You should just change your name to Mcqueen

Everyone started laughing but Lightning

Lightning: Yeah, But I wouldnt be as Sexy If I didnt have Lightning in my name.

Sally Chuckled along with cruz.

Sally: Surely you were sexy ever since I first met you.

Lightning: Oh really? Because I thought the first time I met you, Ya almost slapped the hell out of me!

Cruz: I know I sure would have.

Cruz: But I dont wanna sound like a lesbian when I say this but, Sally I would date you. I see what Mr. Mcqueen does.

Sally: My gosh, Im not that Sexy.

Lightning: Yes you are Sal.

Cruz: 100%

Sheriff: Yup

Doc: Mhm.

Sally: Okay then. Wow.

Mater: Ms. Sally you cuter than you think you is

Sally: Thanks mater.

_20 minutes later..._Doc: There you go kid. Now, Just stay hydrated.

Lightning: Sure thing doc.

Cruz: Hey guys, Wanna play a game?

Lightning: Sure cruz, What kind of game?

Cruz: Its called 1 word.

Lightning: OOH!

Cruz and the others chuckled

Cruz: Okay, Lets start with Ms. Carerra. Describe her in one word.

Doc: Loyal

Sheriff: Royalty

Flo: Sweet

Mater: Beautiful

Cruz: Pleasuring

Lightning: Oh yeah, She is REAL pleasuring once you get used to it.

Everyone started laughing

Cruz: Okay Mr. Mcqueen, We get it. Now, Ramone, Your turn.

Ramone: Smart

Lightning: Mine.

Sally drove in front of him and they kissed for 5 minutes straight

Lightning: I dont know how, But your lips are so sweet.

Sally: It might be because of you


	2. A new Approval

The next day...

Everyone was having oil and lunch at flos.

Lightning:Hey doc...

Doc: Yeah kid?

Lightning: Have you seen mater?

Doc: No I havent.

Lightning: Then where is Cruz and sally?

Doc: Kid, Nobodys at flos besides me and you, So dont worry about it.

Lightning: ALrighty then,

Then something very unexpected happend...

Someone slingshotted a TennisBall into Mcqueens undercarrige

Lightning: AGH!

Lightnings Codpiece went flying into docs undercarrige and knocking his codpiece out Aswell.

Doc: What the hell lightning!

Lightning: Doc, give it back!

Doc: nope!

Lightning had his rear tires crossed driving over to doc

Lightning: Give it here!

Doc: Nope!

Then sally showed up watching lightning and doc fighting over something, Then she saw lightnings Tires crossed

Sally: Um...Is everything Okay?

Lightning:Yes! Completely! Just go back to work and finish up! Hehee...

Doc: No,no,no stay. Lightning is just being Mean.

Lightning: Doc give it back!

Doc: Nope. You can go the whole day without it.

Sally: What are you two fighting over now?

Lightning: Nothing...

Then doc held up his Codpiece and lightning was embarassed so much, It showed through his paint.

Doc: He threw this at me.

Sally: What?!

Lightning: I did not!

Doc: They how come it got in my tires?

Lightning: Some moron slingshotted a TennisBall up my ass!

Cruz drove over to sally

Cruz: Hey Ms. Carerra, Mind if I stay in one of your...Cones...

Lightning: Oh brother...

Cruz: Mr. Mcqueen...Are you Naked?

Lightning: Of course not...

Doc: Of course he is...

Mater tow cable hooked onto lightnings undercarrige

Lightning: Mater, no!

Cruz: Oh Mr. Mcqueen Im so sorry!

**Cruz got really embarassed and so did sally**

Doc gave lightning his codpiece and he slipped it on quickly

Mater: Sorry about that buddy..

Lightning: Mhm...Wouldnt be the first

**A little while later...**

Lightning was doing 300 laps around willys butte

**11:24PM**Sally drove down to willys butte to find lightning still doing laps and he was so muddy and dirty

Sally: Hey stickers!

Lightning: Hey sal

Sally: Why are you still out here this late?

Lightning: I have to do what doc asks me too...But anyways...Im gonna go take a shower

Sally: Alrighty...

Then someone drove by and splashed mud all over Sally

Lightning started chuckling

Sally: Why!?

Lightning: Would you care to join me?

Sally: I might aswell...

10 **Minutes later...**

Sally saw lightning in the shower...She was watching the water ran down his lightning bolts

Sally thought it was the sexiest thing shed ever seen..

She drove over towards him, Taking off her Bra and Underwear Then she got in with him

Lightning: I have to be honest...

Sally: What?

Lightning: That was the most Embarassing thing thats happend to me in a while this morning...

Sally: Oh, Yeah...But i dont see why it would matter now.. She grinned Devilishly

Lightning: Oh damn you are so beautiful

Sally: Whateva Pt 3 ~~~


	3. Lightnings Sick day off

**The next morning...****Lightnings alarm Clock went off at 6AM**

Lightning: Sometimes I wonder...

**Lightning drove over to Flos**

Flo: Mornin honey! What can I get ya?

Lightning: Actually Flo, Im good for today.

Doc: Really? Because usually you wont stop begging me for extra...

Sally: Yeah, Are you sure Stickers?

Lightning: Guys, Im sure.

Cruz: Mr. Mcqueen...

Lightning: Cruz, Im fine...FINE! Ill have some...

As lightning finished sipping his oil, He noticed sally was staring at him.

Lightning: What?

Sally: Ive never seen anyone drink that fast...

**Everyone started chuckling**

Doc: Alright kid, Lets head over to the track.

**So Cruz, Lightning, And doc were heading out of flos when a sudden hit of dizzyness hit lightning**. **Lightning streched out his axle in front**

**of him so he wouldnt fall over.**

Doc: Kid?

Lightning: Maybe i should have had just stayed in bed...

Sally: Oh god...

**Just then Lightning started vommiting everywhere.**

Cruz: Eww!

Doc: Alright. We are skipping practice today

Sally: Good.

Lightning: Doc I feel like hell

Doc: Yeah, I can see

**Doc told Lightning and Sally to drive over to his clinic so he could get his temperature taken**

Doc: Kid you dont even look pale to me...

Sally: Yeah, Maybe it was that salad you ate last night?

Lightning: But I always eat salads and they dont do this...

Doc: Still Mcqueen, Im giving you a sick day off in case.

Lightning: Fine...

**2 Days later...**

Doc: Alright kid, 2 more laps to go.

Lightning: Should I go on the inside?

Doc: No, Outside.

Lightning: Alrighty

**Doc gave Lightning his signal to pass jackson on the outside And it worked. After the last lap lightning got first place and won another Piston cup.**

Doc: Goodjob kiddo, Now you get the rest of the year off to spend with your Girlfriend.

Lightning: Oh cmon doc, I always spend time with her.

Doc: Really? Because the last time i saw you two spending time together was 6 months ago.

Lightning: I guess youre right doc...**Lightning frowned**

Doc: Instead of you going next season, I will just send Cruz.

Lightning: Really? You would do that?

Doc: Of course kid.

**Lightning drove up to doc and hugged him. 2 Hours later they arrived in Radiator Springs.**

Cruz: Congrats on the win Mr. Mcqueen!

Lightning: Thanks cruz.

**Sally drove up to Lightning and kissed him deeply**

Sally: I knew you would win**. ****She grinned**

Lightning: Its all bout luck baby. **He smiled**

Sheriff: I heard they released a new movie and the theaters, Yall wanna come?

Doc: Sure

Lightning and sally: Of course!** They chuckled**

** 1 hour later...**

**Doc and Sophia were cuddled up together and Lightning and Sally were doing the same.**

Lightning: I love you...

Sally: I love you more stickers**.**

** They both started to nuzzle eachother and of course Doc and Sophia were to be doing the same.**

_Chapter 4~_


End file.
